


Jsi naše budoucnost

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Láska rodičů je tou nejčistší formou lásky, která existuje. A Remus s Tonksovou jsou jejím zářným příkladem.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Jsi naše budoucnost

Lupin s Nymfadorou seděli na širokých dřevěných schodech, vedoucích ze zahrady na terasu. Bok po boku, opření jeden o druhého ramenem, sledovali svého malého syna, který právě objevoval krásy světa.

"Jak se vůbec mohlo stát, že někdo jako já stvořil něco tak dokonalého?" zeptal se Remus zastřeně, s pohledem upřeným na modrovlasého chlapečka pobíhajícího po zahradě.

Teddy Lupin zrovna proháněl motýla, který dosedl na houpačku, přivázanou na silnou větev majestátního stromu. Skoro to vypadalo, že si s ním modrásek jenom tak hraje, jelikož vždy popolétl o kousek dál a nechal drobného kloučka přiběhnout blíž, než znovu vzlétl a usadil se na jiném místě. Tentokrát na hrubém kmeni ořešáku.

"Říkala jsem ti, že toho nikdy nebudeš litovat, zlato," usmála se Tonksová a bříškem palce jemně pohladila hřbet vlkodlakovy ruky. "Mít dítě je dar."

"Bylo to riziko," zamumlal Lupin na svou obhajobu a upřel přitom medový pohled na manželku.

Ta měla právě krátké modré vlasy, stejné jako její syn, a za uchem se jí vyjímala bílá kopretina, která původně rostla na záhonku před kuchyňským oknem. Byla nádherná. Remuse nikdy neomrzelo dívat se na ni. Připadalo mu, že s každým dalším pohledem se do ní zamiloval znovu a znovu – do jisker v jejích očích, do širokého upřímného úsměvu, který byl tak moc nakažlivý, i do nenápadných pih, jež pokrývaly její nos a tváře.

"To nepopírám," přikývla, "bylo to riziko. Možná to dokonce bylo všechno nebo nic, ale my vyhráli. Dostali jsme všechno na světě, Remusi. Společně."

Usmál se. Jeho tvář se díky tomu okamžitě rozjasnila a ubrala mu hned několik let. Dora zvedla ruku a prsty přejela před každou jednu jizvu v jeho obličeji. Milovala je tak moc, jako je Lupin nenáviděl. Pro ní byly vždycky důkazem obrovské síly a odhodlání, která v něm dřímala. Cenila si jich daleko víc, než plytké bezchybné krásy, která byla až příliš pomíjivá. To on byl mužem jejího života a na tom se nikdy nic nezmění.

Tonksová se naklonila a věnovala Remusovi nežný polibek, do kterého vložila veškerou lásku, jež ji naplňovala. Jakmile se odtáhla od jeho rtů, opřela si své čelo o jeho a rty jí zkroutil spokojený úsměv.

"Máš pravdu," přikývl Lupin a přivinul si svou ženu do náruče. "Jako ostatně vždycky."

"To si piš, že mám," zazubila se spokojeně a obrátila pozornost zpátky na svého syna, který se ještě stále věnoval průzkumu hmyzu na zahradě.

"Teddy, zlatíčko, pojď na oběd!" ozval se najednou z domu hlas Dořiny matky Andromedy.

"Už běžím, babičko!" křikl chlapec v odpovědi, nechal motýla motýlem a rozběhl se do domů, směrem ke svým rodičům.

Vyskočil na první schod a proběhl přímo skrz Remuse s Nymfadorou, jako kdyby nebyli ničím jiným než pouhou iluzí, třepotající se ve slunečních paprscích. A přesto se přede dveřmi zastavil a ohlédl se. Ucítil je. To teplo lásky, které z nich vyzařovalo, proniklo skrz čas i prostor a objalo ho do hřejivé rodičovské náruče, kterou občas tak moc postrádal.

"Vždycky tu budeme s tebou, Teddy," zašeptala Dora a hřbetem ruky otřela zbloudilou slzu, která se jí při pohledu na syna vedrala do očí. "Snad nám jednou odpustíš, že jsme tě tu nechali samotného."

Remus pevně ovinul svou paži kolem jejích ramen a přitiskl si ji o něco blíž k tělu. "Není sám, lásko. Udělali jsme všechno, co jsme mohli. Dali jsme mu budoucnost. Jednou to pochopí."

"Snad máš pravdu," přikývla Tonksová a zahleděla se do kulaté tváře svého syna, který ještě stále hleděl jejich směrem.

Obličej mu najednou rozzářil široký úsměv a oči se rozsvítily nenadálým štěstím, jako kdyby snad věděl, že ho sledují. Nakonec zvedl pohled nahoru k obloze a vesele zamával.

Harry svému kmotřenci totiž rád připomínal, že ho rodiče milují a dohlíží na něj na každém kroku; že se stačí zadívat na nebe a poslat po větru jakýkoliv vzkaz. Oni ho uslyší. A když se pečlivě zaposlouchá do šumění listů, možná dokonce zaslechne i jejich odpověď.

"Maminko, tatínku. Mám vás rád!"

"I my tebe, miláčku," odpověděli svorně, i když věděli, že je jejich syn ve skutečnosti nemůže slyšet.

I přes to všechno byli šťastní, když sledovali, jak se Teddy otočil a jeho záda téměř okamžitě zmizela za dveřmi domu. Věděli totiž, že žije v lepším světě, jemuž nevládne zlo a strach, obklopený lidmi, kteří ho bezmezně milují. A o to koneckonců celou dobu usilovali. Mohli s bradou hrdě vztyčenou říct, že celý jejich krátký život měl svůj smysl.

Čas koneckonců uhání stále dál a jednou, za spoustu a spoustu let, svého syna znovu sevřou v náručí. Nakonec se tam nahoře zase sejdou a vynahradí si všechny ty ztracené chvilky, o které je osud připravil. Potom už je nic nerozdělí. Nikdy.


End file.
